Traidores
by rupert.addiction
Summary: Una Hermione destrozada, un Draco confuso y algo común por lo que luchar. D/Hr


**Capítulo uno**

Decenas de hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, Ron Weasley tenía a Hermione Granger fuertemente agarrada de la mano y los dos corrían por los pasillos del castillo, ahora abarrotados de mortífagos y miembros de la Orden, en dirección a la sala donde se encontraba su amigo Harry Potter trazando un plan contra Vodemort.

-No te separes de mi, trata de estar siempre a mi lado y pase lo que pase trata de llegar al la sala de los Menesteres llegar hasta Harry, ¿Me has entendido?

Hermione asintió y le apretó con fuerza la mano a su amigo, del que llevaba enamorada toda su vida.

-Te amo Hermione, eres la mujer de mi vida y _**te prometo que no dejaré que nunca nos separen**_. Nunca.

Él agarro la cara de Hermione y le beso dulcemente en los labios. Por un instante se olvidaron de que estaban en medio de la batalla final y de que el caos se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, pero un hechizo que aterrizo en una pared próxima a ellos los hizo volver a la realidad. Ron alzó la varita y hecho a correr con Hermione en dirección a la sala de los Menesteres.

_-¡Crucio!-_gritó alguien desde el otro lado del pasillo.

El hechizo le dio de lleno a Ron en la espalda, quien se desplomo en el suelo incapaz de soportar el dolor. Hermione pegó un grito aterrada, y se giró con la varita preparada para derribar al agresor del pelirrojo. Cuando se giró pudo ver a Bellatrix Lestrange en mitad del pasillo con una sonrisa malévola en mitad de su cara.

-Hola pequeña.- Le dijo con voz melosa, haciendo que el hechizo que torturaba a Ron cesase. El pelirrojo se quedó tumbado en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse.- Creí que no volveríamos a vernos, aunque estaba equivocada. La última vez que nos vimos tuviste suerte de escapar de mí, pero esta vez no tendrás tanta.

¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras antes de morir? Quizás te quieras despedir del traidor a la sangre de tu novio, aunque dudo mucho que te escuche después de haber recibido mi _crucio._

-Solo tengo una cosa que decirte Bellatrix -dijo Hermione agarrando fuertemente su varita preparada en cualquier instante para lanzarle un hechizo- Vete al infierno.

-Me parece que no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa, querida. Mira a tú alrededor: ya estamos en el infierno. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un rayo de luz verde iluminó todo el pasillo, pero antes de que el hechizo alcanzara a Hermione algo se interpuso entre ella y el hechizo.

-Ron, ¡NO!- Las lágrimas de Hermione se abalanzaron por su mejilla. Se arrodillo ante su amigo, el hombre de su vida, el único que había conseguido que ella supiera lo que era amar y sentirse amada.- Ron, no…

Esta vez fue un susurro, no conseguía decir nada, no conseguía ni tan siquiera separarse de él. Él había perdido su vida por salvarla… no se merecía seguir viviendo. ¿Qué sentido tenia seguir luchando cuando ella ya no tenia nada por lo que luchar? Abrazó el cadáver de su novio y se quedo varios segundos quieta, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Una risa malévola se escucho a sus espaldas, y la furia recorrió su cuerpo. Bellatrix Lestrange, ella era la única culpable de que la razón de su existencia se hubiera evaporado. Le quitó el polvo de la cara a Ron y le cerró los ojos, mientras que juraba con todas sus fuerzas vengar su muerte, y acabar con la vida de la mujer que le había arrebatado la vida a Ron y las ganas de vivir a ella.

Hermione se puso en pie, mientras que las lágrimas corrían por su cara y alzó la varita en el aire.

-¿Tienes ganas de jugar, muñequita? Te aviso de que correrás la misma suerte que tu novio.

-_¡Expeliermus!_- La varita de Bellatrix salió disparada de su mano y por un momento no supo que hacer. Hermione aprovecho ese momento para correr hacia ella y lanzarle un hechizo, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella un rayo de luz pasó zumbando a su lado.- Pero, ¿Qué demonios…?

-Estúpida niña- Con la confusión Bellatrix había recuperado su varita y echo a correr hacia ella tratando de agarrarla pero…

Alguien la rodeo con un brazo y conjuró un hechizo de oscuridad haciendo que todo el pasillo ser sumiera en las tinieblas. Hermione gritó desesperadamente y pataleó tratando de zafarse de su raptor, pero no consiguió nada. Su captor la llevó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, alejándola de la asesina y del cadáver de la que era y había sido la persona más importante en su vida: Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Justo cuando salieron del castillo ella trato de ver quien era el/la que le había raptado, pero lo único que pudo ver antes de caer dormida a causa de un hechizo, fueron unos ojos grises como el hielo.

**¡Hola a todos! Ya sé que es un capítulo chiquitito, pero es que me parecía lo justo para empezar. Este capítulo era simplemente para situaros: La historia comienza justo después de que Ron y Hermione se besen en los pasillos de Hogwarts con la única diferencia de que tratan de llegar a la sala de los Menesteres dónde se encuentra Harry (cosa que en la película no pasa). El fanfic trata sobre un Draco/Hermione. Sólo quería avisaros de que subiré capítulos cada mucho tiempo porque estoy con exámenes y hasta que no lleguen las vacaciones me va a ser imposible escribir más.**

**Solo espero que os guste, y si lo hace avisadme porque a mí por el momento no me convence mucho.**


End file.
